elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aerin (Skyrim)
Can anyone confirm or deny whether or not you can use the Ebony Blade on him for charging after completing the quest for Mjoll? I acheived the final charge killing him, on the Xbox, although Mjoll was my companion at the time and I'm not sure if that may have effected it. ---- I got a charge on my Ebony Blade for killing him (PS3). Then I ressed him as a zombie and killed him again :P This was after marrying Mjoll, and in my own house. That'll teach the bastard for stalking my wife! 04:05, April 25, 2012 (UTC) After some further testing, I hace concluded that you need to be married to Mjoll if you want Aerin as a target for the Ebony Blade. I went back to a save right before marrying Mjoll, then tried charging it by killing Aerin. Didn't work. Aerin Disappearing I kept Mjoll as a follower for a couple of months (in-game ones, ofc). At some point I decided to part from her. Shortly after, I visited Riften and found her in the inn. Without Aerin. I checked Aerin's house, using Mjoll's key, because it was locked even though it was day. Empty. Also could not find him wandering around the city or anything. So what happened? Did he get himself killed somehow? And if he did, how did that happen? Where does he go when he's not following Mjoll around? And why doesn't Mjoll mention anything about it? : This usually means Aerin tried to follow Mjoll around. He does have that overprotective, almost stalker like thing going on for her. He probably is stuck in a cave or on top of a mountain somewhere. This usually happens when you tell Mjoll to stop being your follower because at that very moment the 'Aerin follows Mjoll' command is reissued by the game. If she does not mourn for him, he is alive, somewhere. Saratje (talk) 19:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Silver greatsword? The silver greatsword mentioned in the article is nowhere to be found! Not ingame nor in CK. The Real Guide (talk) 00:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Stalker on again, off again? Weird yo-yo effect. I dismiss her from being my follower... Aerin shows up IN MY HOUSE after a day. I sign her up again, and leave the house... Aerin goes out...(oh-oh).. but then starts walking back to Riften? ! So, basically, once he's back in riften, seems like I can do the housewife thing for her for a day, but after that, she gets lonely, and Aerin turns up? !! (Kinda makes sense if you think about her personality. Not a stay-at-home woman. But still kinda messed up that the guy just comes right in the house) Philip Brown (talk) 07:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : Really I hate this guy, doesn't he respect the marriage, or his friend's husband? I get furious the first time I saw him in my house and simply sneak kill him when he leaves. : Vicary (talk) 16:09, March 1, 2013 (UTC)